1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bathtubs, bathtub liners or systems and, more specifically, to a tub having a water jacket.
The present invention is a tub having a water jacket and apertures within the tub so that the water from the water jacket can be moved quickly to the tub by depressing an actuator. The tub includes a temperature control means for varying the temperature of the water within the water jacket. The aforementioned water jacket is incorporated into the housing of a bath tub or jacuzzi.
The system of the present invention provides means for the user to define water temperature, volume, rate of flow, a timer module, a jacuzzi jet module and a user settings module for user defined preset of each of the features.
A touch pad/button control panel interfaces with a central processing unit to manage water disbursement valves, control sensors and a heating element. These main components are used to manage the water temperature, water volume, rate of flow, a timer module, and a jacuzzi jet module.
The aforementioned controls within the system provide means for the user to define and set water temperature. Additionally, the user may vary existing water temperature by selecting increase or decrease from preset temperature. These controls also provide means for the user to define and set water volume range of 25% to capacity. Additionally, the user may vary existing water volume by selecting increase or decrease from pre selected volume.
The system also provides means for the user to define and set flow rate ranging from maximum to 25% maximum rate. Additionally, the user may vary existing water flow rate by selecting increase or decrease from pre selected flow rate. The user can also define and set the time for the water to be dispersed from the water jacket to the tub. The user may define an elapsed time from a set point in time, or may define the water to be dispersed at a given real time (example: 8:00 am). Lastly, said controls provide means for the user to enable or disable jet propulsions of water, air, or a combination of water and air through the apertures within the tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bathing systems and devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,792 issued to Sierant on Oct. 26, 1971.
Another patent was issued to Jablonski on Mar. 8, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,498. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,563 was issued to Clark, Jr. on Oct. 4, 1977 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 26, 1989 to Altman as U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,934. Another patent was issued to Maire on Sep. 8, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,703.
Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,132 was issued to Rooney on Nov. 24, 1998. Another was issued to Guiste on Jul. 11, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,367 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 8, 2002 to Smith as U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,231.
Internationally, a publication was issued to Lasaiandra on Sep. 17, 1980 as European Patent Application No. EP0015355 and still another European Patent Application was published on Nov. 2, 1988 to Mueller-Major as EP0316274.